Good Times and Bad Times
by CristianoRonaldoIsHot
Summary: When a new woman wrestler comes into the business and steals the womans championship in her first few matches, will she also steal someones heart? Sucky summary I know just read the story lol. R&R! [Chapter 7 UP!]
1. First Meetings

A/N—Hey yall! This is my first story I have written on this site. Hopefully this is being the beginning of many to come. Hope you enjoy my first story and please R&R!!  
  
Note – I do not own Evolution of any wrestler of that manner. I wish I owned Randy Orton but Vince said no. : ( Oh well. But I do own Kate the newest diva. Well, enjoy!!  
  
Randy walked down the hallway seeming quite happy after his win against Shelton Benjamin after Bad Blood the other night. His happiness came to a halt after he walked past the manager stating that Randy had to report to Vince's office. Vince's office was almost like the principle office to many backstage. When asked to go, many were frightened.  
  
Knock Knock  
  
"Come in!" Came a voice inside. Randy knowing the gruffness of the voice knew it was Vince.  
  
"Ah Randy! I guess you talked to the manager. What's with the worried face Randy, your not in trouble not at all have a seat" noticing Vince's happiness in his voice Randy started to calm down and took a seat with ease.  
  
"So, what's the reason you wanted to talk to me Vince" Randy spoke with still a worried look even though the reassurance it's nothing bad.  
  
"Well Randy, there is a new diva that just came from OVW. She is the next big thing in the woman's division. I was hoping you could show her around maybe even teach her some moves. You know..." Vince came to a halt when a knock came at the door.  
  
"Come in." Vince bellowed somewhat upset since he was cut off. Suddenly he had a huge smile on his face at seeing who it is.  
  
"Ah, Randy this is Kate. The girl I was just talking about."  
  
Randy didn't even notice her come in and turned around. He felt his heart almost skip a beat. He had never felt this way before. She was medium height but not too short. She had brown hair with streaks of blonde, which highlighted her face. He was lost into her deep brown eyes.  
  
"Randy! RANDY!" Vince said getting irritated that Randy wasn't listening to him.  
  
"Oh sorry Vince" Randy said, "Hi, I'm Randy Orton, legend killer." As he spoke, he stuck out a hand to Kate. Kate looking as if he's an idiot saying "legend killer" stuck out her hand and shook his politely but still thinking Randy was a moron. "So Vince, you said I had an 'escort' or something like that to help me around this place." Kate said wishing it wasn't that man she just shook hands with but another half had wished it was. She wasn't paying attention to the other half when Vince started to speak.  
  
"Well Kate Tundo meet Randy Orton, your 'escort'" Vince said with glee as he watched Kate's face turn from a smile to a frown. One half was displeased but another wasn't. She had watched wrestling many times and had thought Randy was a pompous jerk. Weirdly enough, one half was excited but kept that from showing.  
  
"Oh well then in that case, Randy could you please show me to my locker room. Thank you. See you later Vince. I want to go through my script one more time before I go out."  
  
"Of course Kate. Now if you two don't mind I have some work. Randy go off and show her around. See you guys later on."  
  
As they said their goodbyes to Vince, Randy couldn't help but keep his giddiness hidden as he showed Kate around. Kate was trying to be a sport but couldn't keep on thinking he's a jerk.  
  
"Kate what are you doing!" she thought, "You haven't even heard him talk you cant really expect him to be a jerk just because of his character! Get a..."  
  
Before she could finish her thought, not keeping track at where she was going, she ran straight into the man she had wished she never saw again in her life....  
  
A/N—Hehe sorry to end this on a cliffhanger but hey, I felt like it. : ) Stay tuned to another chapter!! Once I figure out how to add a chapter, which would be gratefully appreciated if someone told me, then I will update hehe. 


	2. The Unforgiving Slap

A/N – Hey hey folks. Man I haven't gotten any reviews yet but hey I wanted to write another chapter before I lost my idea. Hehe.  
  
Note – I still don't own any wrestler only Kate. I am trying to bargain with Vince for Randy Orton. So far, if I pay 500 dollars, I can get an arm!!  
  
"You! I can't believe you can actually show your face in public anymore!" Kate said with anger filling in her eyes. Randy who was too busy showing Kate the vending machine didn't notice her run into none other then HHH.  
  
"Well well, Kate Tundo. Long time no see sweetie. When did we last see each other? Been about 2 years almost hasn't it." As a smile curled onto his evil face, Randy finally noticed what was going on behind him.  
  
"Hey you two know each other?" Randy asked confused as hell.  
  
"Of course we know each other" Triple H said slyly, "We use to date." Kate with anger still in her eyes couldn't believe she saw him again. She had vowed to never set eyes on him again and there he is, acting as if what he did to her was nothing.  
  
"C'mon Randy, lets get out of here." Nearly in tears, she ran away with Randy still confused following behind her.  
  
"Goodbye!" Triple H had said as she left with an evil grin on his smug face. "Heh, never expected to see HER again. This will be fun."  
  
"Kate! Kate wait up!" Randy screeched as Kate was running out of his sight. Finally he caught up to her.  
  
"Kate what was that all about?" Randy asked being polite since he didn't want to pull any strings since they did just meet.  
  
"Randy" she sniffled, "its nothing why do you care anyway. Not like you actually have compassion for anyone." Kate couldn't believe her snarky self was coming back. She didn't even know him and she already accused him of not caring for anyone.  
  
"What are you talking about? I guess you have only seen my character on television then huh. Fine, go ahead and cry I was just trying to help. Why do I even care, I don't even know you!" Randy stormed off and Kate looked on. She was hurt but angry at the same time.  
  
"Stupid bastard." She mumbled as she walked off towards the woman's locker room. She finally realized after walking in circles for about 10 minutes that she had no clue in where it was.  
  
"I am such an idiot!" she said to no one in particular.  
  
"Well, I don't think you are." Said a voice behind her. Kate was startled. She turned slowly and saw Triple H standing behind her.  
  
"Oh my gosh." She had nothing to say but just stand there in shock.  
  
"Wordless my sweet? I have never seen you before like that. You're always jabbering. Where's your boyfriend Randy. Left you hasn't he. Man, relationships just aren't your thing Katy. Remember our last night together. I vowed to get you back for cheating on me."  
  
Kate finally regained her voice, which she seemed to have lost for a couple of seconds. "I never cheated! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CHEATED NOT ME! Matt was only my friend we never slept together!! YOU ABUSED ME YOU BASTARD!" Kate finally found her confidence and slapped Triple H straight across the face and ran away before he could do any harm.  
  
"Hmm, she actually had the nerve to slap me huh." Triple H said still shocked she slapped him.  
  
"Who slapped you?" came a voice from behind.  
  
"Hah, no one Ric don't worry. Come I want to talk about what's happening tonight." As they walked off to their locker room, no one noticed that Randy Orton had been listening to their conversation. He was fuming with rage but had no reason in why. He had only met the girl today. He didn't know anything about her. He was confused why he was angry and started to cool down since Heat was starting.  
  
"Better get ready, Raw's starting soon." As he walked away still confused in why he was angry, Kate had walked into Vince's office reading the script with a shocked expression in what she had to do.  
  
A/N—Hmm....getting good isn't it. Lol. Wooo. Next chapter will be Raw so hold on to your seats people! Yay, yay whatever. I actually found out how to add a chapter! Ain't I smart? Lol. Later gators. 


	3. The Win

A/N – Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. It really helps my confidence. I didn't realize how short that last chapter was loll. This is going to be Raw so I guess it should be long.  
  
Note – Yada yada I don't own any wrestler. Vince got back to me with the arm deal; he said he would put in feet if I pay an extra 10 bucks. Sounds good to me! Oh and I only own Kate in this story.  
  
"Vince are you sure you want me to win this match. I mean its my first, I don't want the others to think that I paid my way into winning it." Kate said with a worry tone. She was set to take on Trish Stratus in her first match for the woman's championship.  
  
"Of course I'm sure about this Kate, you are a superb wrestler, you deserve this. If people watched your matches in OVW, they would say the same thing." Vince said with a small smile curving onto his face.  
  
"Well, if you're sure about it, I'll do it. I am just letting you know that I feel its wrong. Giving me the woman's championship in my first match, kind of weird but I will do it."  
  
"Hah, now leave before I change my mind. Good luck in your match." Vince said jokingly. As Kate left his office, Raw began. "Oh my god! I have to get ready!" as she said this, she ran straight to the woman's locker room.  
  
RAW  
  
"Welcome everyone to Monday night Raw! Tonight is going to be a fantastic night. A new diva is debuting.." King cut off J.R.  
  
"New puppies J.R!! I can't believe it! Woo-hoo!"  
  
"Uh, yes King puppies. Now back to my sentence, our new diva whose name is Jasmine is set to take on Trish Stratus for the woman's championship in her debut match! Tonight will be a slobber knocker folks I can bet anythin' that it will."  
  
"Also," as King continued announcing the matches, "it will be Evolution taking on Chris Benoit and Edge in a handicap match! Can't wait to see that one."  
  
"And starting out things, here comes Eugene!" J.R said.  
  
In woman's locker room during Eugene vs. Some Jobber   
  
"Man, I never knew I was going to be so nervous." Kate said with a slight shake in her voice.  
  
"You have nothin' to be worried 'bout girl. You'll do fine." Lita said reassuring her. "Yay, you're a great athlete. Even though I was a tad shocked that you were going to beat me tonight, I am glad that its you." Trish followed with a slight smile on her face.  
  
"Thanks guys." Kate said when a knock came on the door.  
  
Lita answered the door and heard a familiar voice, which sounded so soothing to Kate. It was Randy, and he wasn't alone. Kate got up and saw Triple H was with him. Kate overcome with hate but decided not to show since no one knew they dated other then Randy.  
  
"Hey Lita." Randy said showing a warm smile, "Could you be a darling and see if Kate is in there, I want to talk to her for a few seconds." Kate had heard what he said and dreading to see Triple H but wanted to see Randy so she could apologize for what she said.  
  
"Hey Randy I'm right here." A voice came up. Another smile curled on Randy's face as he saw her. He thought to himself earlier on that he might have small feelings for her. He put away those thoughts as she came closer and closer.  
  
"Hey Kate you think I can talk to you in private." As he said this, he immediately turned to Triple H. He seemed relentless to leave but left after Ric came by.  
  
"Look, I just want to apologize. I shouldn't have asked. It was none of my business." Randy said as guilt filled his crystal blue eyes.  
  
"Randy, it is not your fault. It's mines. I overreacted. You were just trying to help. I'm just not use to people helping me. I have always been like that." As she spoke she met his eyes, she noticed the guilt. She quickly looked away.  
  
"But Kate, I want to apologize. You've been through a lot. I never knew Triple H abused you and cheated on you to make matters worse." Kate abruptly shot her heads upwards.  
  
"How in hell did you know that!?" She said with anger in her eyes. "Sorry Kate. I listened in on you and Trips conversation. I wanted to apologize but I saw Trips and I didn't go. I might have overheard. Sorry. Look I have to go get ready." Randy said as he quickly walked off.  
  
Kate just stood there thinking to herself. "That bastard. Why does he have to be so nosey?!" She screamed out by accident. No one had heard and stormed off to the cafeteria. She didn't realize that her match was up next and made her way to the entrance.  
  
Back to J.R and King   
  
"Man King, I never expected midgets to be so rambunctious." J.R said. "What an extraordinary night we have had so far and its only getting better and better."  
  
"No duh J.R! Puppies are coming up! PUPPIES!!" King said getting excited.  
  
"Calm yourself King. It's going to be the debut of Jasmine tonight after this short commercial break."  
  
Backstage   
  
"Ok Kate. Here's the plan." Trish said while reviewing the script. "You are supposed to win by doing your too cool finishing move got it." Trish said. All that Kate could do was nod since she was so nervous. She couldn't speak a word. Finally Trish's music hit and new she was going to have to go out there.  
  
"Kate! KATE!" cried a voice from behind. She knew it was Randy's but decided not to turn around since her music started. "Damn! I wanted to wish her luck." Randy said disappointedly. He quickly made his was to a monitor close by to watch the action.  
  
In the Ring   
  
"So, Jasmine. You really think you can out wrestle me eh. Huh, I would like to see that happen. You know what, I am so confident, that I am actually going to put the title on the line for your first ever match here. How does that sound Jasmine?"  
  
Before Jasmine could answer, Trish tackled her down. Many blows were hit and received in the match.  
  
"Wow King, this is turning into a fist fight!"  
  
"That new girl is really aggressive. I like the aggressive ones." King replied as J.R paid no attention to his stupid remark.  
  
Eventually, Jasmine got the upper hand on Trish and almost knocked her out with one blow. She made her way to the top rope.  
  
"J.R! What you think she's planning!" King said excitedly. "Not sure King, but something that Trish would definitely not like."  
  
Jasmine couldn't remember what she was supposed to do now. She was supposed to do an elbow and pin her but she couldn't remember that. She finally decided to ad-lib. All of a sudden, surprising everyone backstage, she did a perfect back flip landing exactly on Trish. The crowd went wild and she pinned her for the 1-2-3.  
  
"Oh my god J.R. You know what this means?"  
  
"Yes King, we have a new woman's champion!!" bellowed J.R still excited from that back flip.  
  
As Kate celebrated in front of the crowd, she eventually made her way backstage. Kate was greeted with many "Great back flip!" "Didn't expect to see that!" One person though caught her eye. It was Randy-smiling right at her. A smile crept on her tired face from her match. She was so happy; she didn't even have anything to say. Her smile finally stopped when she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Nice match out there," as the person sexually stroked her back. It was none other then Triple H.  
  
"What the hell do you want from me!" Kate screamed as she turned around.  
  
"Nothing at all, just wanted to congratulate you, and maybe something else." Triple H came closer to her face. She could feel his breathe on her neck.  
  
"Get away from her Trips." Randy said as he noticed what he was doing. He couldn't help but feel angry at Triple H even though they were partners.  
  
"Heh, I see Katy. Randy has come to 'save' you. Don't worry Kate, I will be with you one time, and Randy wont be there."  
  
He left and gave a small smile to Kate. Kate was horrified and began to cry uncontrollably. Randy wanted to hold her so much, he definitely did have feelings for her, but he thinks she doesn't. He asked if she was ok and left eventually, leaving poor Kate ALONE with no one to protect her.  
  
"Why God! Why does all this horrible stuff have to happen to me!!" She screamed to no one in particular. There she was, standing alone. Triple H's words kept ringing in her ears. She slowly made her way back to the dressing room.  
  
A/N – Hope you guys liked this chapter! R&R! Please loll. 


	4. The Drunk

A/N – Hey! Welcome to another edition of my fan fic! Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please keep on R&R! Thanks!  
  
Note – Blah blah blah...I don't own any of them...except for Kate...I also own one of Randy's arm...and a toe.  
  
"Kate are you okay?" "Kate, what's wrong?" was all that Kate heard when she entered the woman's locker room after the incident with Triple H. Everyone expected her to be the happiest person in the world since she had just won the championship. All that Kate wanted was to go back to her small hotel room and sleep.  
  
"Kate come on, stay with me for a bit. Trust me, I don't bite!" came a sweet voice from behind Kate. She immediately knew it was Stacy's always cheerful voice.  
  
"Nah, sorry Stace. I just want to be alone for a little while." Kate said with a dreadful look on her face. 'Hah, if Matt saw me now.' Kate thought. As she thought of Matt, she began to cry uncontrollably. She knew now she had to stay since Stacy would not let her leave by herself after this.  
  
"Oh my God. Kate don't cry please." A crowd was now forming around Kate and her tears. Echoes of "Kate you're staying with me tonight" to "Wow, Kate's already this stressed and it's her first match. Can't believe it!"  
  
Finally, Kate regained her composer. She didn't expect to cry like this. Not in front of everyone. She didn't feel like going to her hotel room anymore. She felt like she needed a drink, the heavier the better. Finally she regained her voice and spoke "Who wants to go to a club anyone? How about a few drinks. That would definitely cheer me up." A small smile had now curved around her lips. Trying to wipe off her tears without smudging her makeup, she made her way out of the building with a group of divas following behind her.  
  
"Kate! You, Trish, Stace, and Amy can take your car and the rest can ride with me." Said Victoria as they made there way out of the parking lot.  
  
All through the drive to the club, all that Kate could think of is Matt. She tried so hard to keep him out of her mind since his death, but she couldn't. He was always there, haunting her when she gets any good memories in her life. This was the only way to get him out of her mind. Drink. Drink until she can't even remember how to stand. She kept quiet during the entire car ride, making small laughing noises when everyone started laughing. She just wanted a drink that would take him off her mind.  
  
Finally, to Kate's relief, they arrived at the club just in time. They all made their way inside looking for an empty seat. The girls noticed that Evolution was there. 'No, not him.' Kate thought as she saw Triple H sitting next to Randy.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I kind of want to sit alone for a bit. You guys can head over to Trips, Ric, Dave, and Randy." Randy. She remembered how he had saved her from Triple H. She didn't even want to think of what he would have done to her. She quickly made her way to the bar.  
  
"Anything you got that can make me as drunk as a dog." Kate replied when the man behind the counter asked her what she wanted to drink.  
  
"""""""At The Table"""""""  
  
"Hey, why is Kate sitting over there by herself?" Randy asked Stacy with a worried tone.  
  
"Randy it's a long story, think you can pay attention without looking at the nearest blonde?" Stacy asked half jokingly half serious since she knew he would most likely do that. After his answer was yes, she began.  
  
"Well, when she came back from her win, everyone was in the locker room waiting for her to get back so we can celebrate and so on. When she came into the locker room, she looked dreadful! She looked like she had just seen a ghost..." It had hit Randy when she said that. He remembered seeing the terrified look when Triple H was talking to her. Luckily he came in time to get him away from her. "Randy! Are you paying attention? I thought I lost you there. He he. Ok so back to the story. We all tried asking her what was wrong. I asked her to say with me but she just said she wanted to be alone. All of a sudden, she started to cry out of nowhere! We all got worried and everything. We thought she was just stressed out. Then she said she wanted to go to a club. Through the whole ride here, she was all quiet and didn't even say anything! I was so worried. Randy, you think you can talk to her? See what's bothering her and stuff." Randy agreed immediately and went straight to Kate.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Randy asked politely making Kate startled since she never saw him come sit next to her.  
  
"Oh hey Randall," a small smirk came on Kate's face, "I guess my crying fit made its way to you." Kate said with a sad face.  
  
"I was just worried so I asked Stacy what was wrong. She told me everything. Why did you just start crying like that?" Randy asked with full concern in his voice. He saw tears forming in her eyes. "Sorry, you don't have to answer." Randy said quickly.  
  
"Sorry Randy, I just don't feel like telling anyone right now. One day you will probably find out. But that day is not today." Kate said taking another swirl of her drink.  
  
"So Randy, baby. Want to go and have a little dance? I totally love this song!" Kate said. Randy knew she was somewhat drunk since he knew she would never ask that if she was sober. Randy not wanting to take advantage but not wanting to create an angry drunk, he agreed.  
  
They made their way to the dance floor. As they set foot on the floor, Kate started doing some pretty odd moves. Randy trying to stop her from embarrassing herself came to no prevail. She started to dance provocatively. Randy couldn't help but stand there as her hips moved back and forth. Finally he came out of his trance and did the right thing and brought her to the table. Forgetting that Triple H was there, he sat her down next to him.  
  
"You know what happened! I swear, I thought that you were Paul! Hah, couldn't be. Paul has some large ass nose. You cant a teeny tiny one." Kate said stupidly staring straight into Triple H (Paul) saying all of that.  
  
"Well Kate my dear, this is Paul with that abnormally 'large nose'. Why don't you come over here dear? Sit next to me!" Paul said with an evil smirk on his face. No one even saw this, only Randy did.  
  
"No Paul, she's fine next to me." Randy said. He knew what Paul wanted to do. He knew he wanted to persuade her to do something horrible. He didn't even want to imagine it.  
  
"Hey you sexy, I never asked you to answer my questions that are for me, that you answered, which were supposed to be answered by me, to give my answer, then you can question it.....I think." Kate said confusing the whole table, which created uproar of laughter.  
  
"Come on Kate. Calm down. No need to confuse everyone." Randy said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh shut up you sexy bastard. No need to get your panties in a knot. Just 'cause you think your sexy, hot, gorgeous eyes, one damn fine bod..." before she could finish she passed out with one final gulp of her drink.  
  
"Oh boy, someone ought to take her home." Said Stacy. "I would take her but me and Andrew have something, uh, planned tonight. If you get my drift."  
  
"I guess I could take her." Paul had said. Randy quickly darted in front of Kate.  
  
"I think I should take her. I mean you have a busy night tomorrow with the house show. You need sleep, not taking care of someone." Randy said with a slight smile. Paul not wanting to make it so visible that he wanted to do something horrible, he reluctantly agreed.  
  
Randy then picked her up and brought her to his car and drove towards the hotel. 'God she's beautiful.' Randy thought. Even though she was drunk and asleep in an awkward position, he couldn't take his eyes off her. He started to believe that he truly did have feelings for her.  
  
A/N – Hope you guys like this!! R&R!! Thanks!! 


	5. Becoming Friends

A/N – Hey! Thanks guys for the reviews! Really appreciate it.  
  
Note – I don't own any wrestler that may be involved in this story but I do own Kate and the late Matt. I also own one of Randy's toes and arms.  
  
"Okay, come sleepy. Were at the hotel." Randy said as he gently woke her up from a deep sleep. She had just passed out at the club they had been at.  
  
"I don't wanna go to school today mommy!" Kate cried as she just turned over and started to sleep again.  
  
"Okay, want to play hard then eh. All right..." whilst saying this, Randy picked her up and started to carry her to her room. 'Oh man, where does she keep her key for her room!' Randy thought as he just realized he had no way in bringing her into her own room. A thought occurred on Randy. 'She could stay with me tonight.' He thought as he smiled when looking down at Kate still fast asleep in his arms. He made his way to his room. Finding his key was a challenge all its own. He wanted to get it out of his front coat pocket but didn't want to wake up Kate while doing so. He finally managed to retrieve the key and went inside the hotel room and gently put her on his bed. He tucked her into bed and said "Goodnight Kate." He slowly made his way to the couch and fell quickly asleep.  
  
"What the!" Kate almost screamed as she woke up the following morning. She had a horrible headache and that only meant one thing, she had drank. Hoping that she didn't make a fool of herself, she slowly made her way to the bathroom. When she looked in the mirror, she startled herself. She still had her makeup on and it was all smudged. Her hair was all messy. She finally realized something was odd as she spotted a shaver right next to the sink. 'What the.... I don't have a shaver!' as she thought, she thought she heard muffling in the bedroom. She slowly crept over to the couch where a figure was sleeping.  
  
"AAHHHH!!!!" screamed Kate as she saw the person turn over. She quickly darted over to the nearest weapon she could find. She grabbed the lamp and smashed it over the person's head. She finally noticed that the person was Randy.  
  
"Oh my god!!! Randy are you okay?" she asked concerned as she helped him to the bed, she quickly ran to the bathroom and got a wet clothe.  
  
"Well, that's one way of saying good morning." Randy said with his head aching in pain.  
  
"Oh my gosh Randy I am so sorry. I thought you were some pervert sleeping in my hotel room!" while she said this she gently put the wet clothe on where Randy had been hit. She saw that she had hit him pretty badly and felt a whole bunch of guilt coming on.  
  
"Well, technically this isn't your room you know." Randy said as he smiled when he saw a shocked look on Kate's face. "Last night at the club you had been drinking pretty hard and passed out right at the table. I agreed in taking you to the hotel where you were staying at, but then I realized I didn't know where your key was so I just brought you to my room instead. And I get one heck of a thanks in the morning too for it!" Randy said with a laugh. Kate looked in distraught.  
  
"Oh my...Randy I'm so sorry about that. I nev.... is that why there's a shaver in the bathroom?" Kate asked as Randy laughed and nodded. "Well, that definitely makes more sense now. Well Randy I am truly sorry. Lets order room service, my treat. We don't have a house show today do we?" "Nope Kate we don't." Randy said as he checked the schedule. "Okay so, let me order room service and you lie down and relax after that, um, predicament this morning." Kate said as she smiled and picked up the phone.  
  
'Wow, she's really sweet." Randy thought as he made his way up towards the couch so he could watch some television. "Man, nothing's on." Randy said to Kate as she made her way to sit down next to Randy.  
  
"How's your head? You think you need to go to the doctor?" Kate asked as a smile crept on Randy's face. "Of course I'm fine. What did you order? I'm starving!"  
  
"Well," Kate started speaking when a smile went on her face, "I ordered some pancakes, cereal, umm chocolate." "Chocolate! Don't you know chocolate is not a good thing to eat for breakfast!" Randy said as Kate started to blush. "I had an urge give me a break." Randy stifled a laugh and they started to talk about each other to one another.  
  
"How long did your father have that cast on his arm?" asked Kate interested in Randy's past since he practically grew up backstage. "He had it for the longest time! I cant even remember how long he had it on. Hah, I remember one time that that Andre the Giant, he picked up my dad and almost threw him down the stairs. That was hilarious!"  
  
"Oh my gosh, you knew Andre! He's like a legend! Man, if I grew up backstage that would have been the best thing ever! My family and I grew up on a farm in New Hampshire. (A/N— Are there farms in New Hampshire? Haha. I'm just a Canadian girl give me a break) we had to work on the farm. Hard labor if you ask me." They stopped talking as a knock came to the door.  
  
"Room service!" as Randy opened the door. The man brought in the food and they started to eat. Kate noticed his forehead was still red and felt horrible.  
  
"Randy, I'm so sorry about what happened this morning. I think you should go to the doctor. Look, its getting swollen."  
  
"Kate don't worry about it. I'm fine. I don't even feel it anymore." Kate agreed still worried about his head. "I'm going to take a shower. Thanks for the breakfast Kate. Makes up for the bump." Randy said making his way to the shower. Kate had felt she made a good friend today. Randy felt he made something more.  
  
'Man, she is a sweetheart.' Randy kept thinking while taking a shower. He heard her knock at the door asking how long he was going to be with a slight laugh. He had been daydreaming for a while in the shower. He put on a towel and made his way out. Kate stood in awestruck at the sight she saw. He stood there, with only a towel. His muscles were so defined she couldn't take her eyes off them.  
  
"O-o-oh, uh, Randy-y-y. I should have stood.... uh..." she was so embarrassed that she couldn't even form a simple sentence. Randy couldn't help but laugh at her expression. "Ok Kate, showers all yours!" Randy couldn't help but laugh when she stumbled into the washroom. 'Heed, how cute.' Randy thought as he started to get dressed.  
  
'Stupid Kate!!' Kate thought as she entered the shower. She couldn't believe how stupid she reacted. She never acted that way before. Never in her whole life had she acted that way towards a man. 'Why did I act like that?' Kate thought over and over again. She decided to ignore the question as she came out of the shower. She got dressed and made her way out. Randy was just sitting watching television when she came out.  
  
"Kate, Vince just called. He wanted to have a meeting before the house show today." Randy told her with a slight smile seeing she was still blushing. She nodded and blushed furiously. Why was she acting like this? She didn't have any clue. "Oh, uh, Randy. Im going to my room to get my things before we go. Wait for me please. I'll be back soon." Kate quickly left and closed the door quickly. She gently put her back to it and thought. She had no clue why she was acting like that. Did she have feelings for him? Of course she couldn't, they were just friends. She didn't even realize how long she was just standing there, but a perky voice brought her back to reality.  
  
"Kate! How you doing? You had lots to drink last night!" Stacy told her. "Yeah, I did didn't i. Thank goodness Randy took me to his hotel before I did anything horrible." Kate said with a smile. "Wait! You were in Randy's hotel room!! Oh my God! Did anything happen that I should know?" Stacy asked with glee in her voice. "Stacy! Nothing happened! Now if you will excuse me, I have to get my things." Kate said as she left for her room.  
  
"""""In The Hotel""""""  
  
Randy waited for a long time for Kate to come back. 'How much stuff did she have.' Randy thought making himself laugh at his comment. He decided to sit down and just read the latest issue of Raw magazine. He found this very hard with Kate always coming back to his mind. What if something happened to her? What if Paul found her? All of these paranoid thoughts left as Kate came back with two bags full of clothes and other accessories.  
  
"Whoa! Are you going on a vacation or something?" Randy asked. "No, of course not! I'm just carrying the essential needs of a woman." Kate said as Randy looked at her. "What's the essential, everything but the kitchen sink." Randy said incoherently under his breathe.  
  
"C'mon Randy, lets go to the arena." As they left, they both had their minds on one another.  
  
A/N—Hey guys! SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE FOREVER!!!!!! The Euro Cup 2004 kept me busy. PORTUGAL LOST!! My team LOST to Greece! That left me pretty depressed for a while. I promise I'll update more quickly! SORRY AGAIN! (Hugs and Kisses) R/R! 


	6. The Unsuspected Visitor

A/N—Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in ages but I am getting back on schedule! He he. Enjoy!  
  
Note—I don't own any wrestler only Kate and Matt. Randy's toes need some clippings also.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!  
  
On the way to the arena, the car Kate and Randy both drove in kept quiet. Randy was focusing on driving while Kate was focusing on something else. She couldn't stop thinking of how she acted when she saw Randy shirtless, and in a towel. It wasn't as if this was the first time she saw him topless, as she has seem him backstage shirtless many times before, but this time was different. Something was different. She didn't even act like that intentional. She still felt very embarrassed how she couldn't even form a simple sentence. It couldn't have been that she had feelings, could it? Her thoughts came to a stop when the car finally stopped.  
  
"Ah, finally were here. Felt like forever." Kate said as she exited the car and stretched. Randy couldn't help but laugh. "Kate, it was only 10 minutes long. Watch when we have to go to PPV's far away and airplanes aren't available." Randy laughed as Kate stood there with a shocked expression.  
  
"No! That would be horrible! I could never endure that. NEVER!" Kate screamed; as Randy laughed so hard he almost fell. "Okay Kate, Vince must be waiting for us." As he said this, they made their way inside just talking about stupid things. They made their way to the conference room, which was almost full, and took their seats. Randy sat next to Ric and Batista as Kate took a seat in the womans side. She kept giving glances to Randy.  
  
"Who you staring at?" someone whispered in her ear. She turned and saw Trish Stratus leaning over to her. "No one don't worry. Maybe after the meeting I'll tell you." Kate whispered to Trish just as Vince made his way inside the conference room.  
  
"Okay everyone, listen up. There are going to be new storylines so pay attention. First, Evolution, you will be starting a feud with Chris Jericho, Shawn Michaels, and Kane. Ric, we haven't figure out a storyline for you yet but we will get in touch as soon as the writers think of something." Vince continued on and on about different wrestlers and different storylines. He finally made his way to the woman's division.  
  
"Okay, Trish, your storyline will deal with Nidia and as for our woman's champion," Vince motioned to Kate who was grinning broadly "you will be in a storyline with Lita. You two can put on an impressive match with your abilities." Kate was happy since she enjoyed wrestling with Lita. She caught a glimpse of something. She turned her head and found Paul smiling right at her. She felt rage come over her. She flipped him the bird but no one noticed. She would never forgive him after that night....  
  
""Flashback""  
  
"I told you to stay away from that guy!" Paul scream could be heard down the hallway of the hotel. "I swear I was never with him Paul! What about you and that tramp Gina? You guys weren't just friends!" Paul filled with rage slapped her....  
  
""End of Flashback""  
  
"Kate. Kate! C'mon the meetings over. The girls already are starting to leave!" Kate was thrown out of her thoughts as Trish tugged her out of the place and into the hallway. All the girls were in a corner and Trish tugged her there.  
  
"You guys want to go to that little café by the stadium? House show isn't starting in another 5 hours. Sides, I got some juicy rumours!" Molly Holly said with glee as the rest of the other woman followed her. Kate was walking when Randy caught her eye. He was talking to Paul. She waved at Randy and he gave her a smile and a wink. She saw Paul and gave him a horrible face then flipped him the bird a second time. The girls all had gone into the car and were starting to honk the horn to get Kate to hurry up. She gave Randy one last wave goodbye and ran into the car.  
  
"What took you so long?" Lita asked her. Kate shrugged her shoulders and Lita laughed. "Alrite then." As they drove all the girls started chatting about the hot guys on the roster. "What you guys think of Adam (Edge) Copeland. He's pretty hot. Too bad he's taken." Trish said as all the girls agreed. "Yeah, it's a shame, what about that Orton guy. You can just melt into those eyes!" All the girls agreed but Kate kept quiet. "Kate you don't think Randy's hot?" Trish asked her friend. "What oh no, he is pretty cute you know but nothing special." "NOTHING SPECIAL! Are you mad!!" "Calm down Trish alright!" Kate said as she was laughing as how her friend reacted. "Come on Kate I know you like him! You even spent a night in his hotel room." Stacy blurted out as the girls stared at her in shock. Molly almost even drove off the road. "Uhm, Kate, how come you never told us this!" Trish almost screamed. "It was nothing, remember when I was drinking he took me to his hotel room instead. No biggy. Look, were here let's go." Kate left as all of the girls looked on in shock.  
  
They all made their way to a vacant table. All of them were still shaking off the Kate and Randy hotel situation as they noticed the new crème cake. They were all chatting when Kate whispered in trish's ear to meet her in the bathroom. They got up and made their way there. "Kate, what's wrong?" Trish asked with concern in her voice. "Trish, remember when you asked who I was staring at, well it was Randy." "Haha! I knew it! So, do you have feelings about him?" Kate thought about that question for a while. "I-I-I- I...do...n't know. I don't know." Kate said as she thought hard about it. "Okay...." Trish said, as she didn't believe what her friend was saying. "Anyways, lets get going, the house show its going to start soon." Trish agreed as she reluctantly followed her out to the car. They drove back to the arena with Kate looking out the window quiet throughout the ride.  
  
""At The Arena""  
  
Kate walked straight to the woman's locker room. She took a shower and changed into her wrestling gear. She decided to head to the cafeteria to eat something before her match. She found the cafeteria empty except for one person. He looked familiar to her. She decided to ignore him. She grabbed something to eat and started to eat and read the latest Raw magazine.  
  
"Um, excuse, do you know where Kate Tundo is?" the stranger asked Kate.  
  
"Uh, yes this is her, who might you be?" Kate asked curiously.  
  
"Matt."  
  
A/N—Hope you guys enjoy. I decided I would take a new path hehe. Is that the Matt that 'passed away' or someone different? Find out next chapter!! R/R! hugs and kisses 


	7. Two Kisses

A/N—Hey guys! I have nothing to do so hey, why not write another chapter! He he. Enjoy!  
  
Note—I don't own any wrestler but I do own Kate and Matt. Randy's toes are getting way out of hand.  
  
E[]E[]E[]E[]E[]E[]E[]E[]E[]E[]E[]E[]E[]E[]E[]E[]E[]E[]E[]E[]E[]E[]E[]E[]E[]E []E[]E[]E[]E[]E[]E[]E[]E  
  
"E-e-excuse me?" Kate asked shocked and couldn't believe what she's hearing.  
  
"Matt, Matt like your best friend." He said as he smiled at her expression.  
  
Kate didn't know what to say, she was in shock. She heard someone call her name. "Uh, I uh I have to go." Kate ran off as she ran off to the entrance. "What took you so damn long Kate. Your match is right now GO GO!" the stage manager practically yelled at her as her music started. She ran out to the crowd cheering madly. She couldn't believe the reaction she was getting. She thought to herself that what happened before was just her imagination getting to her. She just wishes Matt wasn't dead. 'Yeah, that was it." Kate reassured herself. She made her way to the match and it begun.  
  
Backstage  
  
Randy was watching her match on one of the monitors near-by. He couldn't take his eye off her. He really did like her. He was scared to tell her though. What would Paul say too? His eye caught someone walking around near the entrance area.  
  
"Um, excuse me sir. Are you allowed back here?" Randy asked the stranger. He showed him his backstage pass. "Oh sorry. Just making extra precautions." Randy laughed. "By the way, my name is Randy, what's yours?" Randy asked as he put out his hand. "I'm Matt, Matt Stephenson." He shakes Randy's hand firmly. "You may know my good friend, Kate Tundo." He noticed Randy's eye light up. "Yeah, of course I do. She's a wonderful person. How did you know her?" Randy asked curiously. "It's a long story but we were best friends for a while. I haven't seen her forever!" He laughed and Randy heard Kate's music go off as she made her way backstage. She had retained her title and was happy when she saw Randy.  
  
"Randy!" she ran over to him and gave him a hug. "How you been? Haven't talked in a while, only hand shakes." She laughed but stopped immediately when she saw Matt standing beside Randy. She stood there not speaking a word. Matt finally chimed in. "Uh, Kate can I talk to you in private?" Matt asked. Kate didn't move. She was in shock. Matt finally grabbed her hands and brought her over to the side.  
  
"Kate look, I want to explain this but please, come to my hotel room and I will explain everything." Matt said as he saw her eyes fill with tears. Randy couldn't help but look over. He saw she was going to cry. What was that Matt telling her? "Randy!" he heard the stage manager called his name. His match was next. He hated leaving her like that but he knew that Matt person would probably help her. He made his way out to the arena.  
  
"Your dead! W-w-w-w-what the...YOUR DEAD!" Kate cried as she saw her friend who she thought was dead. "Look Kate, I'll explain it later. Please come with me." As he said ths, he took her hand and brought her to his car. All throughout the drive Kate kept on saying incoherently under her breathe, "He's dead. Dead. Dead."  
  
He finally made his way to his room. He sat her on the bed and started his story.  
  
"Kate please listen, this could be complicated but try to stay on track. Okay, when you told me about Paul and how he hurt you I was furious. You were too fragile for that." He gently stroked her cheek. "I confronted him myself. I kicked the shit out of him. He deserved every punch and kick too. He threatened to kill me that very day. I heard it under his breathe. About a week had past and nothing had happened. Another week past, but this time, something happened. I went into my apartment and went to the back room. There was Paul standing there with a knife. He stabbed me in my arm twice. Before I blacked out, he said, 'next time, your dead!'. So I faked my death, left the country and never saw him again." Kate couldn't believe what she heard. She looked at her friend and smiled. "Matt, it is you!" she brought him into the biggest hug. She started to cry uncontrollably. She was so happy. Her best friend, back. She couldn't believe it.  
  
"Why did you come back?" she asked. "He can still hurt you." Kate said as she had full concern in her voice. "Well, I heard you were in WWE and I knew Paul was in WWE also so I wanted to help you." Paul said as he got nearer and nearer to Kate. "You don't have to worry, Randy already helps me." As she said this, she remembered how she didn't even tell Randy that she was leaving to stay with him. "Oh my God, Matt, I forgot to tell Randy" she was cut off by Matt. "Already taken care of sweetie. I had Batista tell him. He's going to bring your stuff by too. I gave him an extra key also." He smiled as she started to calm down. "Besides, I have another thing to tell you." Before she knew it, she was pulled into a passionate kiss. He stroked her neck as she gave in. He started to undo her blouse. Before they could stop it Randy walked in on their passionate moment.  
  
"Hey guys, hope I'm not interrupting anything. I got your thi.." Randy stood in awe as he saw a shirtless Kate kissing that fellow he met before. "Oh my God!" he screamed. They suddenly stopped their passionate moment as they heard Randy storm out.  
  
"Randy! Wait!" Kate got up, put on her shirt without buttoning up, and ran towards Randy.  
  
"Please Randy," she noticed him just sitting on his bed staring at the wall. "Randy, why did you react like that?" Kate asked a hurt Randy.  
  
He looked up and saw Kate he saw her toned body and started to blush. He got up and just hugged her and whispered in her ear "You will never know how I truly feel." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and exited the room leaving a baffled Kate in an empty room.  
  
A/N—Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! –hugs and kisses—R/R! 


End file.
